Steward's Trust
Scarlett must earn the trust of the Steward to get access to the entire Palace. Getting the Quest At the conclusion of The Doge's Palace quest, Scarlett has reached the entry hall of the Doge's Palace. She needs to speak to the Steward who is in the entry foyer (1) to be given this quest. This quest is mandatory. Scarlett needs to complete it as part of her primary objective. Prerequisites * The Doge's Palace - (prerequisite) - get into the Doge's Palace by getting the Nethercoat. The Quest Scarlett must get access to all of the Doge's Palace to confront the Doge and the Undead Archon. To do so, she must convince the Steward that she is trustworthy (as a member of the Portuguese delegation.) Fulfilling the Quest There are two parts to this quest to earn the trust of the Steward. First, he wants Scarlett to complete some paperwork. Scarlett needs to go to the City Council Chambers (2) to pick up the appropriate forms. It's at the opposite end of the ground level of the Palace. She can circle around either way. To the left (east wing), she'll encounter a barred door that she'll need to break down with her warhammer or battle ax; strangely, no one will question this. Behind that door she will find several Necromancers and Lectors she will need to fight to continue on. If she circles right (west wing) instead, she will pass through a room with a Living Statue of a lion that will come to life and attack her. Enter the City Council Chambers (2) and talk to the City Council, though it's largely a waste of time. Then walk behind the City Council to a small table against the wall and pick up the paper she needs. Next, visit Lucio, captain of the palace guard, in the guard room (3). Scarlett will meet Ulrik outside the door, as he's joined the palace guards. (Ulrik is the former blacksmith Scarlett may have met in front of the Cathedral in the Inner City. So, it's too late to complete the An Adequate Smithy quest or use Ulrik as a trainer in Physical Skills). Ask Lucio for his approval. Return to the Steward in the front foyer (1) (or the corridor just west there). He will now demand that since Scarlett is a member of a Guild that attacked some allies of the Doge (the aftermath of the Bad News quest), he wants Scarlett to betray them to his Guardsmen. She will eventually have to agree to continue into the Palace. The Steward tells Scarlett to let Lucio know when she is ready. Scarlett return to the guard room (3) and tell Lucio that she is ready to betray her Guild. She will end up with some Marauders just outside her guild, and should go inside first. After a cut scene, she will be speaking to her Guildmaster. At this point she can choose to warn them and ask their help, or to betray them, deciding which side to fight on, depending on whether she feels Honorable or Villainous. After the fight at the guild, Scarlett should leave the guildhall. She'll then return to the Palace automatically. In a cut scene, she'll see the rest of the Rebels have been captured (starting the Glory Forsaken quest.) See the Steward to complete the Steward's Trust quest and get the key to the rest of the doors in the Palace. Rewards Add 1000 points to Scarlett's Experience. (No change to her Reputation.) Scarlett will get access to the Garden area, the Upper Level of the palace, and the Dungeon. Related Quests * The Doge's Palace - (prerequisite) - Scarlett must find a way into the Palace. * Glory Forsaken - (sequel) - Get the Rebels out of the Palace dungeon. * Pale Hearts - Whether Scarlett has this quest or not, she will probably be attacked by a Living Statue on her way through the ground level of the Palace. Category:Quest